Isabella Pierce
by Dark Goddess2000
Summary: Ilia Petrova is powerful, a creature never seen before, and everybody loves her. And I mean everybody. So, the question is, who will win her heart? Her old flame? The guys that have always loved her? The girl that's always loved her? Or her new friend who's falling for her? Well, read to find out! Cover Image is Ilia and Katerina. Check it out!
1. Ilia Mae Petrova

Isabella Pierce

Isabella's Pov

Finally Edward was gone! I couldn't stand him breathing down my neck anymore, I swear I was about two seconds away from ripping his head off, he was so annoying, and trust me, I know annoying. He treated me like I was glass; you should have seen the way he looked at me when he left, like I was going to go all catatonic just because he was leaving. Please, how pathetic does he think I am? I am going to miss the rest of the Cullen's though, they were pretty cool but all good things most come to an end, maybe one day I can track them down. But for right now I have more important things to do, like tracking down my bitch of a sister, Katerina, God knows what trouble she's gotten herself or, more likely, others into now. I swear that girl is more of a trouble magnet then I am, and that is _saying something_. Wait, I'm being rude, here I am rambling on about myself and you don't even know who I am… or at least who I really am. You see, I am not Isabella Swan, the shy, clumsy, seventeen years old human.

My name is actually Ilia Mae Petrova and I'm the exact opposite of Isabella Swan in almost every way. For one, I'm actually a great liar, a trait my sister and I have in common, although the similarities end right about there, after that we differ on everything from personalities to morals, even looks. We're not even the same species, she's a vampire and I'm a hybrid, although not the kind your thinking of, I'm not like Klaus, I'm half vampire-half witch, the only one of my kind… thank god. Don't get me wrong, I love who I am but even I know I'm a handful, can you more than one of my kind… the horror. So now that I've got you all caught up, we can continue with the story… unless anyone has questions? No? Okay then, let's continue. I walked into the house, following the sounds of the TV to the living room where I found Charlie sitting on the couch, shouting at the TV in a rage, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Dogs, honestly. What? What's with the confusion? Didn't I tell you that Charlie's a werewolf? No? Oh… my bad? I walked over, shutting the TV off before sitting down gracefully, watching in amusement as Charlie looked over at me, pouting. Honestly, he's a grown ass man for god sakes and he's pouting at me because turned off his wittle TV. Pathetic.

"Isa, what did you do that for?" Charlie whined… he… whined. He freaking whined! First pouting, and then whining, what's next? Is he going to ask me to change his diaper? Mutts.

"The Cullen's left, so I have nothing to entertain me anymore. So, I thought maybe I should go back to Mystic Falls, that place had never failed to entertain me. I just thought it would be courteous to tell you before I left." I told him, letting my accent shine through

"_Courteous_? God, could you sound anymore snobbish, Isa?" Charlie asked, mockingly, rolling his eyes

"It's called being polite, _mutt_. Although, I should have known you wouldn't appreciate it, you savage dog." I hissed, sneering at him with him replying in kind before we both broke out laughing.

"I'm going to miss this witty banter of ours, Isa. Be careful, I would really hate for something to happen to you… you little freak of nature."

"I will be… you flee infested mongrel." I shot back, both of us smiling sadly at each other. "Well, I better get packed up." I added, excusing myself from the emotional situation before fleeing upstairs and into my room, reaching under my bed, grabbing my suitcase filled with my actual clothing. As Charlie so _kindly_ pointed out, I'm a bit of a snob, there's no way in hell I would wear that cheap crap, I have very expensive taste, great taste, thank you very much. I stood in front of my mirror, smiling excitedly and slowly let the glamour fade, watching at that pin straight, dull brown turned into my usual beautiful curly dirty blonde hair and laughing joyfully as I finally saw my gorgeous green eyes staring back at me after so many months of having to see that awful muddy brown color. Cringing slightly as I grew about two inches, I turned back to my suitcase, pulling out a dark green sweater dress and tugged it on before zipping up a pair of black ankle boots, looking in the mirror; I smiled at my reflection, noticing my defined cheekbones, arched eyebrows and plumb lips, I whispered, "It's nice to be back." I slipped on my leather jacket, grabbing my suitcase and keys, I flashed downstairs, opening the door I yelled over my shoulder, "Goodbye, mutt!"

"Goodbye, bloodsucker!"

I opened the garage door to see my black Chevy Impala, sliding into it; I blasted Back in Black before pulling out and hitting the road. I couldn't wait to see Stefan again!

This was going to be so much fun.

Mystic Falls here I come.

* * *

><p>I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight.<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	2. Mystic Falls

Isabella Pierce

Isabella's POV

"Stefan! You home?!" I called out, walking into the boarding house only to be slammed into a wall by a man with black hair, blue eyes and sarcastic demeanor. This must be Damon. Oh, what a pleasure to meet him. Note the freaking sarcasm! I grabbed his arms, twisting them away from my neck before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall, I flashed over and grabbed him by the neck, picking him up and holding him to the wall.

"Look, Damon, I'm just here to see your brother, I don't have some nefarious plot or anything, okay? So, I'm going to let you go and you're not going to charge at me or you'll regret it." I told him, seriously, and let him go, turning to walk into the living room when he, of course, charges at me like an idiot, sighing I squint my eyes, giving him an aneurism, sending him to his knees, I walked over and snapped his neck.

"I told you, you would regret it." I said in a sing-song tone, going to the bar and pouring a glass of bourbon before lounging on the couch, waiting for Stefan to get here or Damon to wake up… which ever happens first.

* * *

><p>Sipping my bourbon, I watched in amusement as Damon stood up, growling and muttering about witchy vampire bitches before freezing when he saw me sitting on the couch, his eyes narrowing on the bourbon.<p>

"Is that my bourbon? You little…" I felt my lips twitch in amusement at his cursing and tried to stifle a chuckle as I watched him storm to the bar, pouring a drink, huffy

"Your cute, you know that?" I told him, laughing when he looked at me in indignation

"I am not cute. Never call me cute."

"Aww, look at you getting all angry. How adorable." I cooed, snickering when he snarled at me

"Who are you!?" Damon exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration

"Isabella, nice to meet you. You know, when I heard Stefan had a hot older brother, I was kind of hoping we would meet under better circumstances." I informed him, slyly, watching as he smirked slightly, we both turned when we heard the door open and Stefan walked in.

"Stefan!" I shrieked, jumping on him, hugging him tightly, and giggling as he spun me around before setting me down gently

"Izzy?! Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in that Spoons place?" Stefan asked, curiously

"It's Forks, thank you very much, and I got bored so I thought I'd come visit you. Only instead of you, I got your moody brother who slammed me into freaking wall… and not in the good way." I said

"Yeah, well, you kicked me into a wall, gave me an aneurism, and broke my neck; I don't think you should be complaining. Which, by the way, what the hell are you?!" Damon ranted

"She's a hybrid, half vampire-half witch. Damon, meet Isabella Pierce… Katherine's sister." Stefan told him and we waited for the explosion

"WHAT?! She's a Pierce?! How can you trust her?!"

"Um, if it makes you feel better, she tried selling me out to Klaus so as you can imagine we're not exactly on the best of terms." I informed him, hoping it would reassure him

"Really, her own sister? God, she really is a heartless bitch. I don't even know why I'm surprised she tried to sell you out, that bitch tries to sell everyone out." Damon said, Stefan and I nodding in agreement. Sadly, it was true, as much as I still loved my sister, she really could be a cold hearted bitch, but she is my sister and I really want to believe that deep down she's a good person… deep down… deep, deep down… deep, deep, _deep_ down.

"So, now that we got that out of the way… where's my room?"

* * *

><p>I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight.<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	3. Bitch

Isabella Pierce

Damon's Pov

Not only did that little bitch kick me into a wall, give me an aneurism, and break my f*cking neck in my own F*CKING HOUSE! She also just waltzes upstairs and starts unpacking like she owns the f*cking place, who the hell does that bitch think she is?! I stalked back into the house, still frustrated even after snacking on a pretty blonde, and storm into my room, ready to just pass out on my bed, only to see that bitch sleeping on it. No f*cking way! Not f*cking happening!

"Get out of my room!" I ordered, trying to shove her off the bed only for her to kick me in the stomach AGAIN!

"No, my room, go away."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled at her, finally succeeding in shoving her off the bed, she jumped back up, growling, veins crawling up to her eyes, fangs extended.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're in my room. Get. Out!" I told her

"Hm, let me think about it… NO!" She yelled, throwing herself back on the bed

"What the hell is going on!?" Stefan asked, rubbing his eyes, tired, as he walked into my room… without knocking, might I add. Seriously, is there no such thing as privacy anymore?

"Tell this little b-"I started to say, pointing at Isabella angrily

"I swear if the next word out of your mouth is bitch, I will castrate you." She threatened, quietly, making me unintentionally cringe away from her along with Stefan.

"Bitch." I finished, cockily, only to be slammed into the floor when she attacked me, pressing her knee into my stomach, flashing her fangs threateningly. She wouldn't really castrate me, right? Right? Right?! Oh, f*ck off! I glared at Stefan, my lovely little brother who was just standing there, laughing his ass off, before flinching when she started laughing.

"You should have seen your face! It was so freaking hilarious! You actually thought I would castrate you!" She cried out, laughing, falling back on the bed as I got up and dusted myself off

"You know if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." I told her, smirking, arrogantly

"Do you want me to really castrate you?" She growled and I shifted warily away from her

"That's what I thought." She said, grinning triumphantly before MY covers over her, pulling MY pillow to her as she snuggled into MY bed. Not f*cking happening!

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" I yelled at her, angrily

"IF YOU WANT YOUR BED SO BAD THEN SHARE WITH ME, YOU BIG BABY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and what a set of lungs they are

"No, it's my f*cking room, I'm not sharing! NOW GET OUT!"

"Damon, just share." Stefan told me, exasperated before going back to his room… which is not currently infested with an annoying, bitchy pest. Lucky son of a bitch.

"Just get out!" I whined, tiredly

"Would you be nicer to me if I had sex with you?" She asked, bluntly

"G- Wait what?" I inquired, startled, staring at her wide eyed as she got out of MY bed, walked up to me and pressed her hips against mine, wiggling them, making me try to stifle a moan before smirking at her and leaning down to kiss her when suddenly she was gone and back in MY bed.

"You didn't really think I would be that easy, did you?" She asked me, smirking mockingly, before turning over and snuggling into My bed.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rang through the night followed by a loud thump and an "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight<strong>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	4. Honey, I'm home!

Isabella Pierce

Elena's Pov

I walked into the Salvatore house and walked into the kitchen to see Stefan leaning against the counter, staring at his brother in amusement as he hit his head against the table, groaning. I was just about to announce myself when a beautiful blonde waltzed in with grace and seductiveness rolling off her in waves.

"Good morning." She greeted, perkily, laughing when Damon growled, patting him on the head, mockingly, making him snap at her with his fangs as she quickly danced away from him, stopping right in front of me.

"Oh, you must be the famous Elena Gilbert, it's so nice to finally meet you, Stefan won't shut up about you." The blonde told me, kindly, smiling at me, prettily

"Oh, Elena, I didn't even hear you come in." Stefan said, getting up and pecking me on the lips

"Elena, this is Isabella Pierce, Katherine's sister and a old friend of mine. Don't worry, she won't hurt you but don't believe anything she tells you about me, she's a pretty little liar." Stefan teased, grinning playfully at her

"Shut up! Don't listen to him, Elena, he's the liar, I'm an innocent little angel." She said, growling playfully at him when he started laughing

"Innocent little angel, my tired ass, she's the devil incarnate." Damon insulted, glaring at her when she stuck her tongue out at him and I looked over at Stefan, confused

"Damon and Izzy shared a room last night and let's just say Damon got the short end of the stick." Stefan explained, laughing at his brother

"By short end of the stick, he means the little bitch kept kicking me out of the bed, literally." Damon snarled

"Okay, well as entertaining as this was, I need to go get a dress for the ball." I told them

"Oh, would you mind if I came with you? I need a dress for the ball too." Izzy asked, hopefully

"Sure, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other." I told her, smiling

* * *

><p>Izzy's POV<p>

Elena and I browsed through the store, looking for the perfect dresses which was difficult because all the beautiful dresses were already gone, seeing as the ball was tomorrow. With all the supernatural crap that revolves around Elena, she hadn't had time to look for a dress before now, and I had just got to town so I hadn't even known about the ball until now, I hadn't even got an invitation yet, but don't worry, I know people.

"Elena, I found the perfect dress for you!" I called out to her, jogging up to her

"I found the perfect dress for you too." She told me, excitedly as we traded dresses and went to try them on. I laced my dress up and looked in the mirror, gasping at how beautiful the dress, it was this blood red color; it had a split on the side, a gaping v-neck right in the middle of my breast, the front had two laces that tied around my neck and it hugged my curves perfectly. I went out to show Elena and gasped at how beautiful she looked, the dress was a midnight blue color, it was strapless and had these little purple gem stones making these little swirls all over the dress.

"You look beautiful, Elena." I complimented her, feeling a little sad that I couldn't have moments like this with my sister

"Thank you, you look beautiful too, Izzy. Are you okay though, you look a little sad?" Elena asked, concerned

"Yeah, it's just… I wish I could have these moments with my sister, you know? Going shopping, finding pretty dresses for each other, gushing over how beautiful the other looks, I never had those moments with her. Even when we were human, we weren't particularly close." I vented, looking down

"I'm sorry, I wish you had gotten to experience that, it's truly a lot of fun." Elena said, holding my hand in sympathy

"Do you have a sister?"

"No, I have a brother, but I have two friends, Caroline and Bonnie, we've known each other since we were kids and we do all those sisterly things, you know do each other hair and make-up. You know what; we're having a sleepover tonight, why don't you join us?" Elena offered, smiling kindly at me

"I would love to, thank you. It'll be nice to sleep without worrying that Damon's going to through me out the window." I told her, both of us laughing

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" I called out, walking into the bedroom where Damon was lounging on the bed, going to the closet to hang up my dress and pack my pajamas.<p>

"Oh joy, whatever would I have done without you kicking me all night?" He drawled, sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Well, you'll get to find out, I'm letting you have the bed tonight, I'm sleeping at Elena's." I told him, zipping up my bag

"Oh, a slumber party! Are you guys going to have naked pillow fights and eat whipped cream off each other?" He asked, mockingly, smirking

"Oh yeah definitely! Haven't you heard, that's the best part?" I said with a straight face, trying not to laugh as he does a double take

"You're screwing with me, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not, guess you'll never know. Goodnight, Damon!" I called over my shoulder, flashing out the door

"Isabella! You were screwing with me, right?! Isabella?!" He shouted out the door after her, listening to her mocking laughter fade away before flopping back down on the bed, looking around the room that seemed oddly empty and quiet without her in it. It was almost like he… no… no,no,no,no,no… F*CK NO! There was no f*cking way!

"I can't believe it, I actually f*cking miss her."

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT<strong>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	5. I kissed a girl and I liked it

Isabella Pierce

Izzy's POV

I looked up as Elena came back into the room with her friends, I was a little nervous; it had been awhile since I tried to make new friends. I stood up to greet them, looking them over; I noticed one of the girls was a Bennet witch which made me even more nervous, they weren't exactly known for their love of vampires, and the other was definitely a vampire, a pretty one too, I've always had a thing for blonde vampires.

"Caroline, Bonnie, this is Isabella Pierce, don't worry, she's nothing like her sister." Elena introduced

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both; I hope we can become good friends." I told them, flashing a bright smile, shaking their hands, lingering a little with Caroline, while Bonnie looked at me confused.

"What are you? You're a vampire but you're also something else, what?" Bonnie asked

"I'm a hybrid, half vampire-half witch." I informed them

"That's not possible." Bonnie denied, shaking her furiously

"You sensed it yourself, how can you deny it? I was a witch when I was human, for some reason I kept my powers even after I was turned. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm not going to complain." I said, she looked at me cautiously before nodding in acceptance and so with that behind us, we made some popcorn, popped in Halloween and curled up on the couch, jumping and grabbing onto each other when we got startled before bursting out laughing, grabbing the remote, I paused the movie.

"Who's up for some alcohol to calm our nerves?" I asked, they all raised their hands so I flashed out of the house and over to the boarding house, sneaking in, I looked around for Damon before flashing over to the bar, grabbing all the bourbon and tequila. What? Don't look at me like that! I'm doing him a favor; he obviously has an alcohol problem. Running back to the house, I burst in, hands filled with bottles, I set them down on the table before popping open one of the tequila, gulping down like half of it.

"Where did you get that?" The girls asked in unison, curiously

"I stole it from Damon." I told them, smirking before downing the rest of the bottle to their cheers

"Okay, its official, I love you." Bonnie said, making us burst out laughing

"Come on, bitches, let's get drunk!" Caroline yelled, we all cheered, each of us grabbing a bottle and downing it.

[After lots and lots of alcohol]

"Okay, Izzy, truth or dare?" Elena slurred, obviously inebriated

"Dare." I answer, only slightly tipsy, taking a sip of bourbon

"Okay, okay, I dare you to give Care-bare a lap dance." Elena told me, giggling uncontrollably, falling sideways.

"Oh, come on, Lena, that's what you call a dare, I would do that any day" I said, winking at Caroline, making her laugh, I got up and straddled the younger vampire, giving her a lap dance before sitting back down, finishing the rest of my bottle.

"Bon-Bon, truth or dare?" I ask her, grinning evilly to make her nervous

"Truth." She slurred, so drunk that she was close to passing out

"Who do you think is the hottest out of the three of us?" I inquired, honestly curious about the answer

"I would have to say… Caroline." She answered, smart girl, I totally agree with that answer

"Ballerina, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked

"Dare." I said

"I dare you to make out with Care-bare." She told me, smirking, I grinned excitedly, once again straddling Caroline, I cupped the back of her neck and brought our lips together, gently at first before it got more passionate, I felt her tongue trace my lips and opened my mouth to allow it entrance, Caroline flipped us over, pushing me to the ground.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little left out here." I heard Lena whine, I could almost see the pout on her face

"Maybe, I can help with that." I heard Bon-bon suggest right before Caroline ripped my shirt off

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT<strong>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	6. Werewolf Bite

Isabella Kira Petrova

Izzy's Pov

After we stopped making out and I got a new shirt, Caroline and I decided to go shopping because Elena and Bonnie were out like a light. So we were just getting out of the car when we heard this growl and when we looked over, there was a f*cking werewolf. It lunged at Caroline but I ran and pushed her away but I wasn't fast enough to avoid the little bastard biting me. F*ck that hurt! So we ran back to the car and Caroline started driving to Elena's house when I started giving her directions to my old friend\enemy's house, when we finally got there, she gasped as she recognized the huge mansion but I ignored her and got out of the car and flashed over to the door and knocked.

"Isabella! How wonderful to see you!" The person exclaimed before hugging me, pulling away when I winced and gasped at the werewolf bite, ushering me in.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me who you think the mystery person is.<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	7. Old family

Isabella Kira Petrova

Izzy's Pov

She brought me over to the couch and looked at the bite before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Only you, Isa." She sighed in fond exasperation and I chuckled before wincing in pain

"Yeah, I'm just a magnet for danger, huh, Bekah?" I asked playfully. Yep, you heard me correctly I'm friends with Rebekah Mikaelson and the rest of the Original family although Bekah and I are more like friends with benefits and I was in an actual relationship with one of her brothers for a few centuries but that's a story for another time. I saw Caroline walk in the living room and she gave me an incredulous look before walking over and sitting down next to me as Bekah got up and went to get Klaus' blood.

"Your friends with _her_?" Caroline asked and I sighed before briefly explaining things

"So where are you staying, Luv?" Bekah asked as she walked back in, throwing me a bottle of Klaus' blood which I gratefully drank

"With the Salvatore's." I answered and she glared at me before telling me that I'm staying here which I agreed to because every time one of us gets hurt or almost dies we have benefits time aka sex. Just then I heard the door open and knew it was time to face my old friend and maybe my old-in everything but blood- family.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	8. Klaus and Elijah

Isabella Pierce

Izzy's Pov

Just then I heard the door open and knew it was time to face my old friend and maybe my old- in everything but blood- family. I stood up just as Klaus and Elijah walked into the room.

"Ilia." They both whispered, astonished. Oh, come on! It has not been that long since I saw them! Only about… okay so it had been a long time. But I've had a lot on my plate, okay!? Sue me!

"Hello, Nik, Eli." I said, smiling before walking up and hugging them both

"Where have you been, our darling Ilia?" Elijah asked me

"Oh, you know, a little bit of here, a little bit of there, a little everywhere." I told them, whistling and smiling, innocently… well, innocently for me… which now that I think about it, isn't all that innocent looking, which was probably why they were staring at me suspiciously. Oh, well, you can't fool everyone.

"So… Klaus, have you meet Caroline?" I said, shoving Caroline towards him, trying to distract him… and I must say I didn't expect it to work so brilliantly. Poor Caroline, I hope she forgives me for throwing her to the dogs- literally and figuratively- Dear God, Klaus looked like he was going to start panting and humping her leg and I'm guessing this is a common occurrence because both Elijah and Bekah just looked bored.

"Hello, sweetheart." Klaus said, obviously trying to charm her but to be honest Caroline just looked freaked out

"Um… yeah… I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Izzy." Caroline said before running as fast as she could to her car. Damn, I don't think I've seen even a vampire run that fast before! Wow, I didn't know a car could go that fast, look at it go! I heard Eli clear his throat, Bekah tap her foot and Klaus… well he just spun me around and demanded to know what I had been doing all these years. Yeah, subtlety… never really had been his strong suit. Well, here I go! Cross your fingers and hope they don't go bat crap crazy on my poor, innocent ass. Ha! Poor… ha… innocent… ha… I can't even say that with a straight face!

"So, it all started with this sparkly little fairy- I mean vampire!-"

* * *

><p>I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Who should I pair Isabella with?<p>

Damon.

Kol.

Rebekah.

Klaus.

Caroline.

Klaus and Caroline.

Review and tell me who I should pair her with.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	9. The Past

Isabella Pierce

Rebekah and Ilia walked into a smoky club, music bouncing off the walls, people grinding against each other on the dance floor… and off the dance floor. Rebekah scoffed in disgust, rolling her eyes before grabbing Ilia and dragging her over to the stage even as she protested. Rebekah walked over to the D.J and grabbed his head to look directly into his eyes, letting her pupils dilate, she said, "You are going to let us live out our rock star fantasies and put on whatever music we tell you to. When we're done, you won't remember us at all." The guy nodded, dazed and Ilia leaned in to whisper her song in his ear before walking over to the microphone.

"_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>Darlin' you give love a bad name!" <strong>_She sang, getting an instant reaction from the crowd, smiling at the cheering, she closed her eyes, feeling pain in her heart as she flashed back to simpler times, to a time when all she felt for her sister was love and a need to protect her, a time when her sister and her were close, when all they had was each other, it was a great time but it was also awful, it was also the first time her sister had betrayed her, she had left her to die.

_...Flashback…_

_Ilia struggled against Klaus as he forced his bleeding wrist into her mouth, forcing her to swallow his blood, when he took his already healing wrist away she tried to spit out the blood. She turned to glare at him, squinting her eyes to give him an aneurism, sending him to his knees in pain, and she tried to run away only to be slammed into a wall by Klaus who was still wincing in pain._

"_I am doing you a favor, you little bint!" Klaus snapped at the glaring witch, veins slithering to his eyes and fangs enlarging in his anger._

"_A favor?! You call this a favor?!" Ilia exclaimed, incredulously, scoffing at him, making him growl._

"_Yes! A favor!" Klaus confirmed, starting to rethink his decision, maybe he __**should**__ just kill her, but then he looked into her defiant, feisty green eyes and remembered __**why**__ he wasn't killing her. When she realized that he was being sincere, she gave a confused, inquisitive look, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll find out soon enough."_

…_End Flashback… _

"_**An angel's smile is what you sell  
>You promise me heaven then put me through hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chains of love got a hold on me<strong>__**  
>When passion's a prison you can't break free<strong>_

_**Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
>Oh! There's nowhere to run<br>No one can save me  
>The damage is done!" <strong>_She drew out the last word, making the crowd go wild, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the pain in her heart grew, the lyrics really resonating with her.

…_Flashback…_

"_Ilia, we need to leave now!" Katerina called out, running into her sisters room, panicked, freezing in fear when she saw Klaus holding her sister hostage in his arms, the witch glaring at him angrily as she struggled against him._

"_Hello, Katerina." Klaus greeted almost pleasantly, sadistically pleased at the sight of her fear, "Why do you look so shocked, Katerina? Did you really think you could outsmart me? Oh, you did, how cute. Now give me my moonstone back!"_

"_If I do, if I give you the moonstone back, will you let both of us go?" Katerina asked, looking ready to bolt any second and yet reluctant to leave her sister behind with this monster._

"_Both of you? Oh, no, no, no, Katerina, I am not letting __**you**__ go. I will however let darling Ilia go, provided you give me the moonstone of course." Klaus told her, not thinking that she would risk her beloved sisters safety, not thinking it possible that she was even more selfish then him… he was of course, wrong. Katerina looked at her struggling sister, the sister that had given up everything for her, that had always been there for her, and her eyes watered at what she was about to do. It was one thing screwing over Trevor and Rose but this was her sister, her beloved sister who would do anything for her and she was about to hurt her in the worst possible way._

"_I am so sorry, sister, truly, but better you die then I." Katerina breathed, heart breaking as her sister stared at her betrayed, before flashing off towards the forest, looking back just in time to see Klaus snap her sisters neck, her limp body falling to the floor._

…_End Flashback…_

"_**Oh, you give love a bad name!"**_ She finished, drawing out the word love, smiling at the crowd as they fell into applause, eyes seeking out Rebekah who was cheering louder than anyone, clapping her hands as she smiled at her best friend.

"_I am doing you a favor!"_

"_Better you die then I."_

* * *

><p>Ilia and Rebekah sat at the bar, shooting back tequila like it was water as they laughed and talked about boys, reminiscing about all the fun they had in the 20's. Slamming down her empty glass, Ilia stood up to go back on the stage, she wanted Rebekah to sing with her but the female Original absolutely refused, there was no way she was going on with or after Ilia. So, Ilia sighed, giving up and walked over to the D.J, once again whispering the song into his ear before walking onto the stage, grasping the microphone in her hand, she closed her eyes as she began to sing, soulfully.<p>

"_**Two am, where do I begin  
>Crying off my face again<br>The silent sound of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed<strong>_

_**I'm a ghost of a girl**_  
><em><strong>That I want to be most<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the shell of a girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I used to know well." <strong>_She drew out the last word, sending the crowd into frenzy, keeping her eyes closed, she let the lyrics wash over her as she thought back to the girl she used to be.

…_Flashback…_

"_With all due respect, Milord, love is not a weakness." Ilia told Klaus who raised an eyebrow at the daring of this little witch_

"_Really now? What do you think love is then, Ilia?" He asked, intrigued by the Petrova witch_

"_Love is… giving somebody the power to destroy you but trusting them not to." She explained, smiling at him, a happy gleam in her eyes as she talked about it._

"_You seem quite passionate about it." Klaus noted, watching as she seemed to glow, the shadow of flames dancing across her face._

"_Yes, well, I suppose I just love that feeling. You know, the butterflies in your stomach, the pounding of your heart, it's amazing. I just… love, love." Ilia told him, passionately, her hands curled into balls, resting on her chest as Klaus gazed at her, enraptured by her passion and beauty._

"_May I draw you?"_

…_End Flashback…_

"_**Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby." **_She sang, drawling out the syllables of the last word, swaying with the music as sorrow came over her, thinking back to the good times with her sister.

…_Flashback…_

"_I am scared, Ilia, I am going to fall." A six-year-old Katerina cried out, looking down at the ground fearfully, balancing on a rock wall as her sister hovered near her to make sure she didn't get hurt._

"_You will not fall, Katerina." Eight-year-old Ilia reassured her sister, smiling at her gently to ease her nerves, softly putting a hand on her back to steady her._

"_How do you know that?" Katerina asked, wide doe eyes looking down at her sister_

"_Because behind every little sister, there is a big sister just waiting to catch her." Ilia told her baby sister, tapping her on the nose lovingly, making her giggle. "However, if you do fall, you just have to remember that I will __**always**__ pick you up, my darling little sister… as soon as I finish laughing, of course."_

"_Ilia!" Katerina shrieked, laughing, jumping off the wall and into her sisters arms, giggling as her sister twirled her around._

…_End Flashback…_

"_**Let you go and let the lonely in  
>To take my heart again."<strong>_

…_Flashback…_

"_Ilia. Your alive. Your okay." Katherine breathed, a hand over her gaping mouth as she stared at the sister she had thought long dead, the sister who was currently glaring at her with a hateful expression, a look she had never thought would be directed at her, she had always been her sisters 'sweet Katerina'_

"_I am. Better then okay, actually. No thanks to you, of course." Isabella stated, coldly_

"_Why did you never come find me?" Katherine asked, hurt by her sisters behavior_

"_Why would I try to find you? __**You **__left __**me**__, remember?" Isabella questioned, rhetorically, continuing without even glancing at her, "You stood there and told me that is was better that I die instead of you. You left me there to die! I loved you, I trusted you and you DESTROYED ME! I was the only one that stood by you, through thick and thin, I was your sister… and you sacrificed me… without blinking. You are a selfish bitch… Katherine."_

"_I am. But the fact is, is that you can yell at me, you can hate me, you can call me every damn name in the book but eventually you__** will**__ forgive me because I'm your little sister and you can't be mad at me forever." Katherine told her, hiding the hurt she felt by her sister calling her Katherine instead of Katerina._

"_No, you're not. My little sister is the sweet little girl that balanced on the rock wall and told me that she was scared to fall. My little sister is the girl who crawled into my bed because she had a nightmare and wanted me to hold her. __**That**__ is my little sister and you are not her… not anymore. __**You**__ are __**dead**__ to me." Isabella sneered, hate coloring her voice as she glared at Katherine who quickly hides her watering eyes._

…_End Flashback…_

"_**Too afraid, to go inside  
>For the pain of one more loveless night<br>For the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me till I fall asleep."<strong>_

…_Flashback…_

"_I had a nightmare. I was all alone, and scared… and you hated me. You said I was dead to you." An eight-year-old Katerina told her sister, tears streaming down her face as she clung to her big sister, terrified to let her go._

"_Oh, well, that is just silly. I could never hate you and I would never, ever say something like that, not to my sweet Katerina." Ten-year-old Ilia comforted her baby sister, rocking her back and forth to calm her, running her fingers through her sisters beautiful brunette hair, soothingly._

"_But what if I did something terrible, like, like let you die! Then you would just have to hate me, you would have to!" Katerina exclaimed, making her sister hush her before they woke up their parents_

"_That would never happen, sister, but if it were to happen, I am sure you would have a reason besides I would gladly die for you. I love you and I would do anything for you." Ilia told her, cupping her face lovingly, kissing her forehead, "You have to know, Katerina, that no matter what you do or say, I will always be there for you, my darling little sister, and do not ever believe otherwise."_

…_End Flashback… _

_**"I'm a ghost of a girl**_  
><em><strong>That I want to be most<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the shell of a girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I used to know well."<strong>_

…_Flashback…_

"_You don't mean that. I know you don't and I will never believe otherwise. You're not mad because I let you die, you would gladly die for me, you're mad because I left you, because I did the one thing we promised each other we would never do and you have every right to be angry, you __**should**__ hate me, __**I**__ hate me! I will never forget the memory of your body hitting the ground, it tortures me, and it haunts me every waking moment! But I __**am **__your little sister, and I __**do **__love you, and you __**will **__forgive me… eventually. So, I guess I'll see you then, sister." Katherine told her, sounding like her human self for a moment_

"_Yeah, I guess I'll see you then… Katerina."_

…_End Flashback…_

"_**Dancing slowly in an empty room**_  
><em><strong>Can the lonely take the place of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I sing myself a quiet lullaby." <strong>_She drew out the syllables, her voice heartfelt as she opened her eyes, searching the crowd for Rebekah who was giving her a sympathetic smile, knowing what she was thinking of.

"_**Let you go and let the lonely in  
>To take my heart again<strong>_

_**Broken pieces of**_  
><em><strong>A barely breathing story<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where there once was love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now there's only me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the lonely<strong>_

_**Dancing slowly in an empty room**_  
><em><strong>Can the lonely take the place of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I sing myself a quiet lullaby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let you go and let the lonely in<strong>_  
><em><strong>To take my heart again." <strong>_Ilia finished, whispering the last line, a tear going down her face as the crowd broke into applause, making her smile and thank them before walking off the stage and back to the bar where Rebekah was waiting for her, holding out a drink, sympathetically, which she quickly downed, slamming it on the bar.

"_Love is… giving somebody the power to destroy you but trusting them not to."_

"_I loved you, I trusted you and you DESTROYED ME!"_

"_**You**__ are __**dead**__ to me."_

"_I will always be there for you, my darling little sister."_

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I HIT 100 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ALL OF YOU ARE SO AWESOME! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!<p>

Please review! I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Sorry it took so long to update, I've had major writers block when it comes to this story, I'll try to be quicker. Hope you enjoy!

Who do you think Isabella should be paired with? What Twilight characters do you want to see? What characters in general do you want to see? What would you like the next chapter to be about? What do you want to happen? Review and tell me and I'll try to make it happen. Again please review, I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day!

Once again, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, and amazing, and beautiful and I love all of you!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	10. Old Time's

Isabella Pierce

Ilia gulped down the rest of the whiskey, grabbing the microphone, she jumped onto the bar, swaying slightly, her trip down memory lane had depressed her, causing her to drink about the entire bar. Now, if she was a normal vampire it wouldn't have affected her but because of her witch side, which was technically human, she was slightly more susceptible to alcohol.

"_**Let's go to the beach, each  
>Let's go get away<br>They say, what they gonna say?  
>Have a drink, clink, found the bud light<br>Bad bitches like me, are hard to come by."**_ She sang, fast paced, swinging her hips, sexily, while ruffling her hair, making the whole club cat-call.

"_**The patron on, let's go get it on  
>The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone<br>Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
>I'mma blow all my money and don't give two shits!" <strong>_She swore, holding out a peace sign before twirling around on the bar, her long blonde hair fanning out around her.

"_**I'm on the floor, floor  
>I love to dance<br>So give me more, more, till I can't stand."**_ She dropped to her knees, grabbing a random guy by his collar to pull him in, kissing him on the forehead briefly before pushing him back into the crowd.

"_**Get on the floor, floor  
>Like it's your last chance<br>If you want more, more  
>Then here I am." <strong>_She sang, laying back on the bar, arching her back before flipping herself back onto her feet and walking down the bar like a model.

"_**Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time." <strong>_She held up one finger and went to twirl only to yelp when her stiletto clad feet came in contact with slippery liquid, causing her to fall off the bar and into the arms of…

"Kol." Ilia breathed in shock and awe at seeing the handsome Original after so long, reflexively wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Hello, darling." He uttered with a charming grin, looking down at the gorgeous blonde in his arms, "Just like old times, huh?" He gestured towards the bar that she had previously been dancing on and she shrugged, smiling sheepishly, making him chuckle, the rich sound making Ilia melt. "It's… really nice to see you again, Lia."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too." She reciprocated, biting her lip, his eyes following the movement before darting back up to gaze into her beautiful green eyes with an intense look in his that made her breath out heavily, clearing her throat. "Uh… could you… maybe… put me down?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" She asked incredulously, feeling like she should have seen this coming, it was Kol after all, he had a habit of making things more difficult than they had to be, and she really needed to get out of his arms because she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach and she was feeling a little flustered, all the symptoms she got the last time they were together.

"I mean, no. You do know what the word means, right?" Kol asked mockingly, grinning at her, chuckling when she hit him on the arm, "Ow. You're a little abusive. I should call the police on you."

"Oh, shut up. Now put me down." Ilia ordered, ignoring the part of her that wanted to stay in his arms

"Or what? What will you do to me?" He whispered, leaning closer to her, his usually playful brown eyes looking serious and intense for once, making her swallow harshly, trying to push down the growing passion.

"I'll-I'll… oh, f*ck it." She muttered, pulling his head down to connect their lips roughly and he finally let her down only to pick her back up again so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Aware that they would draw a crowd, he quickly flashed them outside as his hands crept down to cup her ass, her fingers clutching his hair, looking to get a reaction, he squeezed her ass, making her hiss and pull his hair in retaliation, biting down on his bottom lip harshly, drawing blood which made him growl, hungrily as he slammed her against the brick wall.

"As for your question, I'm going to punish you." Ilia breathed, saucily, her cat-like green eyes twinkling mischievously as Kol groaned at her comment, lying his head against her chest, seductively kissing and nipping his way down, stopping at the top of her black skirt, making her whimper.

"Just like old times, huh?" He said, looking up at her, smirking at her hooded eyes and trembling breath

"Shut up and keep going." She ordered, breathless and needing more

"Aye, aye, my little dominatrix."

* * *

><p>Ilia was lying on Kol's chest, sheets wrapped around them, as she trailed her finger up and down his chest and neck, completely sated for the first time since she and Kol broke up, she giggled when Kol ghosted his fingertip on the back of her leg, making him smile, he had missed that sound.<p>

"You know, I think we might have broken our record." He informed her and she hummed in question, "Yeah, see, we did it twice at the club, three times in the car, and five times since we got home. That has to be a record, right?"

"Mm, it is pretty good but no cigar. Our record is our vacation to Maui; we stayed there for three weeks and never once left our room." Ilia corrected, smiling up at him as recognition dawned on his face

"Right, how the hell did I forget that? It was the first time we used handcuffs. Mm, that was a great vacation." Kol remarked, a goofy smile lighting up his face as he remembered, that vacation was when he realized that he had finally met a girl who was as kinky as him. It was also when he realized that he was falling for her and promptly f*cked everything up a couple months later. Yeah, _good times_.

"Yeah, it was." She agreed, smiling nostalgically before sitting up, letting the sheets drop, and kissing him on the cheek, "Well, this was great but I've got to go." She crawled off the bed, putting on her red lacy bra and sparkly black top before looking around for her panties. "Where are my boy shorts?" She turned to see Kol smirking smugly, holding the ripped fabric of her red lacy panties, and suddenly remembered him tearing them off with his teeth.

"Well, I guess you can't go now, can you?" He pointed out, gleefully, patting his lap for her to come sit on

"No, not happening. I have to go." She told him, ignoring her yearning to return to the bed and how f*cking adorable he looked with that bloody pout on his face.

"You're going to go out in that short of a skirt with no panties on? You naughty girl."

"If I remember correctly that was one of the things you used to love about me." Ilia threw out there; sliding on her skirt, waiting for his inevitable freak out that he did not love anything but… it didn't come.

"It is." He agreed, shocking her with the 'is' instead of 'was'. Where was the guy who couldn't stand commitment, who insisted they keep it casual, who purposely screwed everything up when he realized it was getting serious? "What is so important that you have to leave in such a rush?"

"I have to get ready for the ball." She told him, rolling her eyes at his confused look, "God, Kol, don't tell me I literally f*cked your brains out? The Ice Ball. That Rebekah's hosting."

"Oh, right, that bloody thing." Kol commented, pulling on his boxers, as realization dawned on his face, "I still don't understand why you have to leave. There are plenty of dresses here, in fact I think some of them are yours, so you can get ready here, and the ball is going to be here so you'll just be coming back anyways. Why not just stay? We can have a little more fun; you can get ready with Rebekah, you can have that 'girl time' that your just oh so fond of, and we can go down together."

"Together?" Ilia questioned, surprise written all over her face

"Yes, together. Come on, Lia, let me take you?" He asked her, flashing over to her, grabbing her hands

"You want to be my date? As in, color coordinating, walking down together, dancing together, not leaving me high and dry to flirt with other girls?" She said with a pointed look for the last one, making him wince, knowing he was definitely guilty of that one… often.

"Yes. I'll wear whatever you want, I'll walk you down those stairs like you're the freaking Queen of England, I'll dance whenever you want to, and I definitely _won't_ leave you to flirt with other girls. Promise. Come on, darling, let me take you?" He asked again, giving her puppy dog eyes

"Okay, fine." She agreed, making him give her a beaming smile and pick her up to spin her around, causing her to squeal in surprise, bursting out laughing as he threw her back on the bed, climbing on top of her but she flipped them over, straddling him, pinning his arms above his head as she hovered over him, her hair creating a curtain around him.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun together."

* * *

><p>Ilia stood in front of the mirror, wearing a short white dress with a high neckline that flared out at her waist, and wrinkled her nose at how she looked in it. She had spent the last two hours looking for a dress and just couldn't find one that suited her, the ball was in an hour and she still wasn't ready. She was honestly considering just running over to the Salvatore's and grabbing her original dress. Sighing at the failure of another dress, she reached back to unzip the dress only to find that it was stuck, throwing her hands up in frustration and shrieking, she dropped down to the ground, pulling her feet under her, she buried her face in her hands.<p>

"What's wrong?" Her head snapped up to see Klaus standing in front of her, looking concerned

"Nik. Hey, did you have fun?" She asked in a futile attempt to distract him but only earned a stern glare, "Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"You're sitting on the floor with your face in your hands. It's not that hard to figure out something is wrong. Now, what is it? Do I have to kill someone?" He questioned in an attempt to lighten the mood which he succeeded in as it made her chuckle.

"No, you don't have to kill anyone. Thank you for the offer, however." Ilia told him, smiling sweetly at him, "I just- can't find anything to wear. Which is completely ridiculous, because this room is filled with dresses but I just… can't seem to find anything. I don't know what the problem is, I mean, all these dresses are gorgeous so what's wrong?"

"It's simple. You're trying on the wrong dresses." Klaus informed her, causing her to raise her eyebrows questioningly, "Your beauty outshines all these dresses, that's why none of them look good. You put them too shame." The comment made her beam at him, lunging forward to hug him tightly, eyes watering at the sweetness of the statement.

"Thank you… so much. That made up for every single thing that went wrong today." Ilia said, smiling at him brightly

"Well, it was only the truth. Now, stay here, I have something for you." He told her, flashing out of the room, returning two seconds later, carrying a huge box which he handed to Ilia, sitting down next to her. She gingerly opened it, gasping at the gorgeous dress laying inside, she placed a hand over her gaping mouth as she stared, memorized by its beauty. Placing it aside, she once again lunged at Klaus, hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead as she thanked him profusely.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now, what are you waiting for? Go put it on." Klaus ordered her and she hesitated, biting her lip as she stared at the ground, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just, uh, need some help getting this dress off. The zippers stuck." Ilia uttered, embarrassed that she had to ask. Klaus gently turned her around, slowly unzipping the dress, letting his knuckles brush against her back, swallowing roughly when he saw the lacy white strapless bra she was wearing, he had to remind himself that this was Ilia, the girl his little brother was into, and he was not going there again, not for any girl, not even Ilia.

"There you go." He whispered, briefly resting his chin on her shoulder, meeting her beautiful green eyes, he felt himself forgetting why exactly he couldn't make a move and leaned in to kiss her only to have her pull back, smiling at him sympathetically.

"Thank you, Nik. I'm going to go change." She said, trying to break the tension, picking up the box, she flashed off to change, leaving Klaus to berate himself. What the hell was he thinking?! After everything his family had been through with the whole Tatia and Katerina debacle, he could not believe that he had just tried to kiss his little brothers girl, because that's what she was, from the first time they met she had been Kol's girl whether his brother wanted to admit he was in love with her or not.

After seeing how Kol felt for her, they had all agreed not to try anything. Rebekah had ended their little fling, content to just be friends; Elijah started treating her like a sister and pursued Katerina in an attempt to rid himself of his feelings, and he himself had stopped deliberately seeking her company, cut down on the late night by the fire place talks, and just generally kept his distance but that doesn't mean his feelings for her had just gone away.

No, they were still very much there and it was getting harder to subdue them with her living under the same roof as him and he was sure it was the same case for Rebekah and Elijah. But they didn't have to worry about anything happening because even if they tried anything she wouldn't let it happen, she wouldn't pit siblings against each other. She wasn't her sister.

"What do you think?" Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, drawing his eyes to her and what he saw took his breath away. She stood there wearing a beautiful long white dress with off the shoulder straps and a sweetheart neckline; the skirt had a slit up to her thigh and it had real diamond snowflakes all over it. She looked like an Ice Queen. She was gorgeous… perfect… and she would never be his.

"You look gorgeous, love. I guarantee you'll be the belle of the ball." Klaus complimented her, making her smile beautifully at him as she sat down next to him to put on her silver stilettos, strapping them on, she stood back up and twirled around, making the skirt fan out with her until she stopped to face him with a beaming grin on her face, her blonde curls swept onto her right shoulder.

"Perfect?" She questioned hopefully

"Perfect but not quite complete." He remarked, making her tilt her head in confusion, and he picked up the small box next to him, handing it to her. She lifted the lid, her eyes going wide at the sight of the diamond snowflake necklace and anklet set, he slipped it out of her hands and gently turned her around to place the necklace on her, lifting her hair over it, before kneeling down to put the anklet on her, standing up to see her clasping the necklace in her hand, teary-eyed.

"You remembered?" Ilia breathed out, looking at him heartfelt, bottom lip quivering

"Of course. I promised you that I would replace it; I know you didn't believe me at the time, understandably. I hope this makes up for… everything." Klaus told her, smiling at her gently

"It does. It more than does. Thank you so much." She said, a tear going down her cheek which he quickly swiped away with his thumb, caressing her cheek at the same time

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He vowed, leaning down to kiss her forehead, closing his eyes, savoring the moment, knowing this was the closest he was ever going to get.

"Ilia, darling?" They heard Kol call from down the hall, making Klaus pull back and Ilia collected herself, wiping her eyes

"Coming!" She called back, going over to the mirror to apply her dark red lipstick, she felt Klaus walk up behind her and grab a portion of her hair to pin up with a snowflake clip.

"Part of the set." He whispered in her ear, meeting her eyes in the mirror before she turned around to face him, coming up to his chin in her stilettos.

"Thanks." She breathed, leaning up to peck him on the cheek, smiling up at him, before turning back around and walking to the door, opening it, hesitating slightly, turning back to face him. "Nik, do you think you could maybe draw me later? It's just, this is probably the prettiest dress I've ever worn, and you're the best artist I've ever met and I… really want to capture this. Please, for old time's sake?"

"Yes, of course, that would be brilliant. Meet me in my study after the ball?" Klaus offered, always happy to spend time with the one person who didn't look at him with fear or hatred.

"Sounds perfect. See you then."

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Ilia ran over to Caroline, who was wearing a beautiful backless silver dress that tied around her neck, and started gushing over how gorgeous she looked, while pouring herself some wine.<p>

"You look amazing, Care." Ilia told her, grinning at her, sipping at her drink

"_I_ look amazing? How you seen yourself? You look like an Ice Princess; you are easily the most beautiful girl here." Caroline complimented her friend, her eyes falling on the sparkling necklace lying on her collarbone, "That's so pretty. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, Nik got it for me." Ilia said, bringing a hand up to grasp it, protectively

"Nik?" Caroline questioned, curiously

"You know, Klaus." Ilia clarified, making Caroline give her a wide-eyed look, "He's not that bad once you get to know him, he can actually be quite sweet." Caroline gave her a disbelieving look, "He can, honestly! When he's not trying to be the big bad wolf, he's actually a pretty good guy… as long as he likes you, of course. Look, just give him a chance, yeah?"

Caroline gave her a long look, feeling herself breaking at the puppy dog eyes, she sighed, "Fine. But the second he proves me right, I get to go back to hating him in peace. Deal?"

"Deal. You won't regret it!" Ilia promised, shaking her hand, joyfully with a giant smile on her face

"Yes, I will." Caroline muttered, giggling when Ilia shoved her playfully before patting down her straight blonde tresses, smiling back at her. The music ending made them look over at the stage to see Klaus at the microphone, smiling charmingly at the crowd, dressed to the nines in his tux.

"And now, a treat for all of you. Our old family friend, Ilia, is going to sing for us." He announced, smirking over at the two blondes as the crowd cheered

"Oh, no, I'm not." Ilia called out to him, shaking her head in refusal, shrieking when she felt herself being picked up, she looked back to Kol grinning at her before turning her head to glare at the laughing baby vampire next to her. "Okay, fine, I'll sing… if Caroline sings with me." That made her stop laughing. Reluctantly Caroline nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes at her inability to say no to the older Petrova, seeing her nod, Kol let Ilia go and the two blondes walked up and onto the stage, stopping in front of the microphone, they stared out at the crowd as the piano began to play.

_Caroline:_

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow."_

**Ilia:**

"**Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Let your heart be light<br>Next year all our troubles will be  
>Out of sight."<strong>

_Caroline:_

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all<br>Your Christmases be white."_

**Ilia:**

"**Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Make the Yule-tide gay<br>Next year all our troubles will be  
>Miles away."<strong>

_Caroline:_

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow."_

**Ilia:**

"**Once again as in olden days  
>Happy golden days of yore."<strong>

_Caroline:_

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright."_

**Ilia:**

"**Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more."<strong>

_Caroline:_

"_May all your Christmases be white."_

**Ilia**_**:**_

"**Someday soon, we all will be together  
>If the fates allow."<strong>

_Caroline:_

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with you."_

**Ilia:**

"**Until then, well have to muddle through somehow."**

_Caroline:_

"_Jingle Bells  
>All the way, all the way."<em>

**Ilia:**

"**So have yourself a merry little Christmas now."**

"Merry Christmas everybody!" The two blondes called out to the cheering crowd, leaning against each other, holding hands as they smiled happily.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hope I'm not late." Ilia said, walking into Klaus' study to see him sitting by the fire, drawing book in hand, he turned to face her at the sound of her voice, finding her leaning against the door way, smiling at him with a bottle in her hand.<p>

"No, not at all." He assured her, twirling the pencil between his fingers "What do you have there?" He gestured towards the bottle, curiously

"Champagne. I heard it's your thing." She told him, making him look confused, an expression that increased when Caroline walked in, stopping beside Ilia. "Hope you don't mind but I invited Caroline to join us."

"It's fine, as long as she came willingly. You didn't kidnap her, right? Because somehow, I will get blamed for that." Klaus said, looking between the two blondes, wondering if he was dreaming, it wouldn't be the first time. What? Oh, like you wouldn't dream about the exact same thing!

"Relax, I came here willingly. I promised Lia, I would give you the benefit of the doubt so here I am." Caroline admitted, causing Klaus to stare at her, he had been trying for months to get her to give him a chance with no luck and yet one word from Ilia and she was on board! He didn't know whether to be offended or thankful.

"So, where do you want us?" Ilia asked, making several thoughts pop in his head, none of them PG enough for him to say, so he just pointed to the couch across from him where the shadow of the flames would catch them perfectly. Ilia sat down on the couch, shifting to lie down, her dress draping over the edge, Caroline lied down in between her legs, laying her head on Ilia's stomach.

"Is this good?" Ilia questioned, both of them looking over at him

"Perfect." He told them, smiling at them, memorized by their beauty, he could draw them for hours. Klaus picked up his phone and pressed play on a video, the song the girls had sang earlier coming out of the speakers soothingly. He examined their pose one last time before looking down at the pages and drawing.

.

.

.

Looking up from his complete drawing, he found the two blondes fast asleep, cuddled up together, he smiled and set aside his picture, standing up, he walked over to them, bending down, he unstrapped their heels, tossing them aside, when that was done he grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered them with it.

"Goodnight." He whispered, briefly brushing their hair away from their faces, he walked to the door, opening it before turning back to the quiet, peaceful room…

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Please review. I just want to give my appreciation to all the people following me, I can't thank you all enough!<p>

I hope I got all the characters right, if I didn't, tell me and I'll try to do better next time. As for the pairings, right now Kol and Klaus-Caroline are tied so tell me which one you prefer!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	11. Through Her Eyes

Isabella Pierce

Ilia walked into her bedroom, towel drying her citrus smelling hair as her bare feet left slight water prints. She turned on the stereo, putting a Coldplay CD in and pressing play, bobbing her head to the sound of Paradise, she danced her way to the kitchen, humming as she made herself a Shirley Temple; she snagged a plate of brownies, waltzing back up to her room. Placing them on the table, she pulled out her Harry Potter book and flopped gracefully onto her couch, nibbling on a brownie, she opened the book and started reading, sighing contently as she sipped her drink.

"_**She was just a girl,**_

_**Who expected the world.**_

_**And when it flew away from her reach,**_

_**She ran away in her sleep.**_

_**And dreamt of Para-Para-Paradise.**_

_**Para-Para-Paradise.**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes."**_ Ilia sang quietly, turning the page before jumping in shock when her door slammed open. Rebekah stalked in angrily, blonde hair flying behind her as she growled under her breath, ripping open the closet doors, she grabbed a bag and started throwing Ilia's clothes in it, ignoring the bewildered green-eyed vampire staring at her from the couch.

"Okay then, nice to see you too. Please make yourself at home." Ilia told her, sarcastically, waving her hand, smiling cheekily at the female Original when she glared at her. "So, why are you packing my stuff?"

"I am packing your stuff because _we_ are leaving." Rebekah told her, breaking off a piece of brownie and throwing it in her mouth before zipping up the bag and grabbing a suitcase.

"Oh God, what did your brother do now?" The Petrova witch groaned in exasperation, letting her head fall back against the couch before reaching into her mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"I told him that Mother brought Alaric Saltzman back to kill us all and instead of us leaving right away, he insists on getting the stupid doppelganger first! Him and his stupid hybrid army! Urg, he is so... so… urg!" The blonde Original shrieked, gratefully accepting the glass of whiskey the Petrova handed her.

"What do you mean Alaric's back? I thought he died?" Ilia questioned, confused, snapping a hand out to catch the clothes Rebekah threw at her

"So did I. Until he showed up and tried to kill me. Thankfully, Caroline was there. Wow, that is a statement I never thought I would say." Rebekah blinked, pausing for a second before shoving three bikinis into the suitcase. Ilia froze in the process of buttoning her black skinny jeans and looked over her friend, wide-eyed.

"Caroline? She was there? Is she okay?" The blonde Petrova asked, concerned for her new friend who was just a baby vampire and couldn't possibly defend herself against an Original Hunter.

"Last I saw, she was getting dragged back into the school by the hunter." The female Original told her flippantly, completely unconcerned for the younger vampire, "Where do you think we should go?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to the school to get Caroline." Ilia declared, pulling on her blue tank top before slipping into a pair of flip-flops and heading to the door, stopping when a hand wrapped around her wrist, she turned to face Rebekah.

"You can't go there, Ilia, he'll kill you!" Rebekah said, concerned for her friend, she knew the Petrova was powerful but this was a creation of her mother's

"If I don't Caroline will get hurt or killed, I can't let that happen. She's my friend, Bekah, you of all people should know that I do anything for my friends." Ilia told her, gently pulling her wrist out of her grasp, smiling sadly at her before continuing to the door.

"Please don't go, Lia." Rebekah pleaded, clutching a red sundress in her hands

"I'm sorry but I have too." Ilia said, looking at her sadly before flashing out of the room, leaving the Original staring after her.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the chair, pencils pinning her hands to the desk, a vervain gag muffling her whimpers, tears trailing down her face as she stared at the twisted version of the man who used to be her friend and she internally cursed Ester to the deepest pits of hell for all that she had done to them. It wasn't the torture that bothered her-obviously, it<em> did<em> bother her, I mean, duh, she _was_ getting tortured- sadly she was so used to it that it was surprising that it even affected her anymore. No, what bothered her was what Ester had done to Alaric. She had taken away his freedom, his will, his mind, his _life_. She had taken it all and twisted it beyond recognition. Made him into something different, darker... warped. Something that wasn't like him at all… because it_ wasn't_. This _person_, no, _thing_ wasn't Alaric. Wasn't their friend, their teacher, their guardian.

That person was long gone and she wasn't sure they would ever get him back.

And maybe he was happy about that. Maybe he was happy to be away from all the crazy and f*cked-up-ness this town just oozed. I mean, seriously, this town spewed so much whack-a-doo, she was sometimes worried her shoes would get ruined.

Maybe she would like it to. To just go away… somewhere… where you don't have to worry about anything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to just take that stake and… end it. Maybe it would be peaceful. Easy.

And yeah, she knows she's supposed to be the strong one. She knows, really, she does. But maybe she didn't want to be strong anymore. Maybe she wanted someone else to be strong. Maybe she wanted someone to tell _her_ that everything was going to be okay. Maybe she wanted to stop pretending that _she_ was okay.

Because she wasn't.

She really, really wasn't.

And she wanted someone to finally notice that. To stop focusing on Elena all the damn time and realize that _she is not okay_. She wanted someone- that wasn't freaking _Klaus_- to notice everything she did for them. Everything she went through. Everything she lost. All because of them. For them.

She wanted someone to realize what she did every time she looked in the mirror.

She wanted someone to realize she was broken.

But most of all, she just wanted someone to see her.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked up with wide eyes, startled at the sight of Alaric getting slammed into the wall, making it crack. Feeling a breeze, she looked over to see Ilia crouched in front of her and gave a sob of relief, wincing slightly at the feeling of the pencils being slid out of her hands.<p>

"Okay, I know you feel like crap, and trust me as soon as we get out of here, you will be waited on hand and foot, but right now we need to be quick because that is not going to hold for much longer." Ilia said very quickly as she untied the gag, hissing when it burned her hands, she helped Caroline up and quickly flashed them out of the classroom. The girls ran down the hallway, Caroline shrieking and placing a hand on the wall to steady herself when Ilia was ripped from her and slammed into a wall by the newly released hunter. Ilia gasped for breath, clawing at his hand, she dug her nails in as she struggled to pull it away from her neck. Twisting his arm, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall, she landed gracefully on her feet, glaring at him, she reached out a hand and curled her fingers into a claw, sending him to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

Cracking his eyes open, Alaric glowered at her before flashing to his feet and charging at her, roaring angrily. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she flipped herself right over him, kicking her leg out into his back, sending him face first into the wall. Grunting from the impact, he elbowed her in the gut, hearing her growl, he spun around, harshly grabbing her hair, he yanked her head sideways, eyeing her slim neck, he felt his fangs descend. Ilia yelped as she felt his fangs bite into her neck roughly, she curled her fingers again, hoping the pain would make him let go but all it did was make him bite even harsher. Caroline rushed towards them, shoving him away from her friend, causing Ilia to cry out as his fangs were ripped out of her, her hand going up to cup her bleeding neck. Standing side by side, the two blondes stared at the Original hunter as he used the back of his hand to wipe his bloodied mouth. He got ready to charge at the girls only to be thrown into the lockers by a very pissed female Original.

"The next time I say 'don't go', how about you, oh I don't know, DON'T GO!" Rebekah snapped at the witch, anger and concern clouding her eyes when she saw the healing bite mark marring her neck

"Yeah, okay, you got it, can we go now?" Ilia questioned, glancing nervously at the hunter who was picking himself up off the ground and quickly snapped an arm out, slamming him back into the lockers

"Yes, yes, let's go." Rebekah drawled, waving a hand lazily towards the exit and the three blondes quickly flashed out of the school, leaving the enraged hunter behind.

* * *

><p>Rebekah's car zoomed down the road, breaking so many laws. Caroline was lying across the backseat, an arm flung over her eyes and empty blood bags littering the floor as she cringed at the feeling of her hands slowly healing. Ilia was slouched in the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dashboard and her head tilted to the side as she breathed steadily, fast asleep, her neck completely healed. Rebekah stared out at the open road, glancing over at the sleeping Petrova before looking back at the baby vampire, wondering if she should let her out to go home or just keep going and have to deal with the inevitable shrieking that will undoubtedly come out of her mouth when she realizes that they weren't in Mystic Falls anymore. She stared at the usually bubbly blonde, thinking back to how Caroline had stayed with Ilia even though she had more than enough time to run, and decided that the annoying blonde could use the time to recuperate instead of being forced to pretend like she was okay, like she seemed to do oh so often in front of her so called friends. She would call Nik on the way to the airport, tell them where they were going, reassure him that his three favorite people were okay.<p>

**You Are Now Leaving Mystic Falls! Hope You Enjoyed Your Stay!**

Yeah, not really.

* * *

><p>I do not own Twilight, TVD or anything else you recognize. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, the characters, and what you would like to see next!<p>

Caroline-Klaus are in the lead! Followed by Rebekah! And then Kol! Those are now the main three! I think after the next chapter I'm going to close the poll so vote, review, tell me who you want Ilia to end up with! Also tell me who you want other people to end up with!

I was reading through all my reviews yesterday and they all just really warmed my heart. I just want you all to know how much your support means to me. You guys are so great and I just can't thank you enough for reading, following, favorite-ing, and reviewing. You guys really are amazing.

I really like JustSearching idea of having Damon and Kol be friends but I don't know how to go about it so if you have any ideas review or PM me.

Sorry, the chapter is shorter than the last two, I was going to add more but it was a lighter, fun piece so it kind of clashed with the more serious, darker content of this chapter. I hope you don't mind.

I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year's.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	12. Isle De Loved Ones

Isabella Pierce

"WHERE WHAT?!" Caroline shrieked furiously, fists clenched at her side as her blue eyes glared at the bikini clad Original lounging on the deck, sipping a margarita lazily.

"For the thousandth time, where in Jamaica. Now, will you _shut up_ with all the shrieking? I am trying to relax here and your annoyingly pitchy voice is making it very hard." Rebekah drawled, rolling her eyes at the baby vampire as she gathered her long blonde hair up into a ponytail, adjusting her green bikini strap, she turned away from the other blonde dismissively, making her tighten her jaw angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sometimes I get like that when people KIDNAP ME!" Caroline said in a deceptively sweet voice, shouting the last part at Rebekah's turned back, looking back at her defiantly when she spun around and glared at her furiously.

"What's going on here? What's with all the yelling?" Ilia asked, walking out onto the deck in her cherry red bikini, looking at them with raised eyebrows as she finished braiding her hair off to the side.

"_Caroline_ here," Rebekah started, glaring daggers at Caroline as she sneered her name, "Seems to think we kidnapped her. Hence all the shrieking."

"What? Care, you think we kidnapped you?" Ilia asked quietly, gazing at her with wide, sad green eyes, making the other blonde deflate and feel incredibly guilty.

"No, I just… I can't stay here, Lia. My friends are in danger back in Mystic Falls and here I am vacationing in Jamaica on a private island with _Rebekah_." Caroline explained, sneering the Original's name in return, looking imploringly at the blonde Petrova and hoping that she'll understand.

"You say that like I'm just jumping with joy that you're here, ruining my vacation, might I add." Rebekah said, smiling bitterly before turning to a slightly exasperated Ilia, "Why don't you just let her go? She's obviously in a rush to get herself killed."

Ilia rolled her cat green eyes, shooting Rebekah a stern look, before turning to Caroline, "Look Care, I understand, I really do, you feel guilty and useless just sitting here while your friends are in danger and you want to go and help them but _you_ have to understand that there's nothing you can do. I know that sounds harsh but it's the truth. Alaric is an Original Hunter, Care, you can't fight him, especially not in the weak state your still in. There's nothing you can do, Care, the best thing for you to do is stay here, let us protect you, and heal up. And it's not like you're a prisoner, you can call your friends to make sure they're okay."

Caroline stared at her powerful friend, biting her lip as she took in her words, she didn't want to believe that there was nothing she could do but at the same time she knew it was the truth. And isn't this what she's wanted the whole time? Someone to take care of her, to put her first. Hadn't she wanted to get away from Mystic Falls? To see the world? She was finally getting what she wanted, was she really going to throw it, and her friends kindness, away?

"I can call them? Now?" The baby vampire inquired, picking at her yellow sundress

"Yeah, of course. Just… stay? Please? I don't want you to get hurt again." Ilia told her quietly, looking at her worried and concerned for her safety.

"… Okay, I'll stay." Caroline conceded, making Ilia beam happily and lunge forward to hug her fiercely, knocking the wind out of her.

"Great." Rebekah sighed unhappily, crossing her arms huffily, pouting, making Ilia roll her eyes at her best friend

"Oh, come on, Bekah, aren't you happy you get me all to yourself?" Caroline asked mockingly, smirking smugly at the huffy Original

"Oh, of course, this is exactly how I imagined my first vacation since I've been un-daggered would go." Rebekah drawled sarcastically, knocking back her margarita

"So, just out of curiosity, where exactly are we? I mean, I know we're in Jamaica but what island are we on?" Caroline questioned wonderingly, looking out at the beautiful blue ocean as she tugged off her sundress to reveal her white bikini.

"Well, I wanted to call it Isle De Psychotic, thought it'd be real suiting considering who owns it, but they all just growled at me and threatened to throw me in the ocean." Ilia remarked, smiling wryly at Caroline, "Ironic, huh?" Caroline chuckled and Rebekah rolled her eyes, although her lips did quirk up as she could appreciate the humorous irony and truth in the statement.

"Kol wanted to name it Isle De Hot Stuff and then told us that, besides Ilia, we would all have to leave as we weren't 'suiting to the name'. Nik threw him about seven hundred feet into the ocean, by the time he got back to the beach, he looked like a drowned irritated puppy. It admittedly was very funny, although he didn't seem to appreciate our laughter." Rebekah recounted, smiling warmly as she looked back fondly to the day when they acted like an actual family, making Caroline gape at her as she had never seen the usually cold Original ever smile like that.

"Elijah just wanted to simply call it Isle De Originals." Ilia said, smirking at the blandness of the title

"Original." Caroline joked dryly as she piled her hair onto of her head, tying it up

"That's what we said." They told her in unison, grinning at each other as they thought back to how much fun they had that day, goofing around and laughing, "Kol too, but we got away with it, he just got thrown in the ocean again."

"To be honest, I think he was exasperated and just wanted to get away from us by then. I mean, we had been arguing over that damn name all day, sitting on this very deck actually. We had started at sunrise and by the time we finally settled on a name the sun was setting." Ilia said, looking out at the sky nostalgically, a sweet smile gracing her lips

"Well, don't leave me hanging here, what's the name?" Caroline asked impatiently, dancing in her seat in anticipation

"Caroline," Ilia started, getting up and walking to the edge of the deck, turning to face them, she held her arms out, showcasing the beautiful beach, ocean and sky behind her, "Welcome to Isle De Loved Ones."

* * *

><p>I do not own Twilight or TVD. I'm thinking about introducing Alice and Jasper in the next chapter. And for the ones who want Klaus and Kol back, don't worry, they'll be back in the next chapter. In shorts and nothing else. Would you like to see a flashback chapter of the day that's mentioned in this one? If you would tell me and I'll start working on it!<p>

The Poll has been closed and the winner is.. drum roll please… Klaus and Caroline! Thank you all for voting!

Please Review!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	13. Snowflake Necklace

Isabella Pierce

Ilia rolled over, cuddling into her pillow as she blinked sleepily, smiling when she felt the warm ocean breeze whisper against her skin. Sitting up from her messy bed, she stretched her arms above her head, arching her back, before walking out onto her balcony to watch the beautiful sun rise over the gorgeous ocean. Resting her elbows on the railing, Ilia gazed at the glorious sight with a small content smile on her face as she relished the warmth encompassing her body. After she had been turned, she was so worried she would never have this moment again, never watch the sunrise again, never feel the warmth of the sun again, never see daylight again, it had haunted her, almost as much as the thought of what she had become. She had been so depressed, not only had her sister betrayed her, but she had also become a monster… at least that's how she saw it at the time. Waking up to the pain of her fangs growing in, looking in the mirror to see the veins going into her eyes… she had been horrified… disgusted.

…_Flashback…_

_Klaus leaned against the wall, gazing at the still Ilia lying on the bed, dressed in the green nightgown she had been wearing before everything went to hell, he would have changed her into something more appropriate but thought that would just lead to her trying to castrate him and he would really rather avoid that. Straitening up, Klaus watched as Ilia awoke, gasping and bolting up as she cupped her mouth in pain, veins crawling up to her beautiful green eyes. Ilia jumped off the bed, running over to the mirror and letting out a shuddering breath as she saw her reflection, the veins slithering into her bloodshot eyes, the fangs scraping against her bottom lip. Worst then that was the sensations, the aching in her gums, the burning in her throat, the overwhelming thirst, the urge to just rip someone's throat out. Bringing a hand up to her parched throat, she frowned at the bare feeling. Where was her necklace?_

_Klaus watched as the blonde baby vampire whirled around to face him, a furious expression on her face, and waited for the usual commentary, 'What did you do to me?', 'You're a monster!', 'My magic is gone!' It was what witches ordinarily said when they woke up from transition but then again he should know by now… Ilia is anything but ordinary._

"_Where is my necklace?" Ilia questioned sharply, her Bulgarian accent slipping through in her anger as her green eyes glowed with rage_

"…_What?" Klaus gaped at the furious Petrova, that was not what he was expecting… like at all. He didn't even know what she was talking about._

"_My necklace! My snowflake necklace that I was wearing when you snapped my neck! Where is it!?" She snapped, clenching her fists as she glowered at the confused Original as recognition dawned on his face._

"_Oh, you mean that cheap wooden piece? That broke when I snapped your neck. Not a big lose, I will buy you a new one, a better one." He promised casually, not noticing the growing rage on her face as she physically shook with anger._

"_I do not want a better one! I want mine!" Ilia told him, raising her voice angrily, "Katerina gave that too me! It has sentimental value! You cannot just replace it!" _

"_Katerina? As in the sister who just abandoned you? Why would you want anything from her? She is the reason this happened." Klaus stated, clenching his jaw at the mere thought of the doppelganger that had ruined everything._

"_No, __**you**__ are the reason this happened! Do not blame my sister for __**your**__ actions, you coward!" Ilia snapped back, angry at the very assumption that her darling sister had anything to do with this. Growling, Klaus flashed over to the blonde, wrapping a hand around her throat and slamming her into the mirror, causing it to break and cut into her._

"_I am not a coward, you little bint! Your __**precious sister **__however is! Hate to break it to you, luv, but she left you." Klaus told her cruelly, glaring down at her as he tightened his grasp on her throat_

"_Stop talking!" Ilia shouted, struggling against his hold, feeling completely powerless without her magic_

"_Do not tell me what to do, you worthless wench!" He snarled at her, slamming her into the broken mirror once more as his hold on her throat came dangerously close to snapping her neck…again. "Your sister left you… with me. Your precious Katerina left you to die! She does not care about you, you stupid girl!"_

"_No, no, no. NO! Stop lying!" Ilia screamed, feeling a familiar sensation flare up at her anger, she expertly aimed it at Klaus, sending him flying into a wall before curling her fingers into a claw, making him roar in pain as he withered on the ground, feeling his bones breaking and his organs ripping, causing him to cough up blood. Eyes glowing with power, Ilia stalked over to the broken Original, clenching her hand into a fist, breaking his spine, causing him to yell out which brought a sick smile to the blonde's face._

"_**I am so sorry, sister, truly, but better you die then I."**_

_Smile fading, Ilia stumbled back, letting her hand fall limply to her side as she stared horrified at what she had done. As everything came flooding back, she dropped to her knees, staring unseeingly at the floor with watery eyes._

"_She left me. She left me." Ilia whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek and splattering on the floor, "My sister left me to die…. How could she?"_

* * *

><p>I do not own Twilight or TVD.<p>

Please review.

I am sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had really bad writer's block, this is actually the first thing I've written in about three months, again so sorry. I know this isn't as long a chapter you all deserve but it's all I could come up with, again really sorry. So this chapter shows how Ilia reacted after waking up, how she reacts to Katherine leaving her, how powerful she truly is, and it shows her dark side which is something that I've wanted to show for awhile so that she doesn't come off as too good because everybody has a dark side especially when they're that powerful. I know I said that Kol would be back in this chapter and that I was bringing in Alice and Jasper but it didn't exactly work out that way so to everybody who wanted to see those three I am sorry. Wow, I'm saying that a lot!

If anybody has any suggestions about how to bring in Alice and Jasper or how to get Klaus/Caroline/Ilia together without making Kol the bad guy or making Ilia act like Katherine then please tell me?! I am having so much trouble coming up with ways to do both of those things so I could really use some suggestions! Also tell me what you want to see next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


End file.
